


Bitty’s Maple Sugar Crusted Apple Pie Apples

by ereshai



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Embedded Images, Ficlet, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: Bitty's latest video.





	

**Bitty’s Maple Sugar Crusted Apple Pie Apples**

“Hey, y’all. Today’s recipe was inspired by a link a few of you sent me for these cute apple pies in an apple. Now, I sure appreciated it, but I paid no attention to the recipe behind the curtain.”

[Soft chuckle.]

“Because that recipe calls for canned apple pie filling and premade crust, and you know those things have no place in any kitchen of mine.”

[Exaggerated grumpy face.]

“Now, no offense to anyone who uses them, because they exist for a reason. They just aren’t for me. My mother would fly right on up here from Georgia just to give me a disappointed look, and MooMaw… well, the less said the better. You think hockey players can chirp? You never heard my MooMaw getting after a lazy baker.”

[Bright smile.]

“Anyway, enough about that. We’re going to get started here in a minute. I made these up as a nice treat for the team and everyone just loved them. Only I had to make about two or three for each of them. I don’t know why, but it always amazes me just how much we hockey players can eat. And of course I used a maple sugar crusted lattice, because a certain someone was visiting this weekend, and maple sugar crusted apple pie is his favorite.”

[Bright smile, accompanied by a slight blush.]

“I think next time I’ll play around with a berry pie filling, something sweet to go with the tart of the apple shell. Feel free to share your own ideas in the comments, all right?”

[Pre-recorded content begins to play.]

* * *

“Looks good, Bits,” Jack said.

“Well I sure hope so, because I am done fiddling with it, I swear.” Bitty uploaded the video to YouTube and immediately closed the tab. “All right, Mr. Zimmermann, it’s time for you to distract me so I don’t worry about my views and likes and whatnot.”

“Oh?” Jack leaned down and said softly in his ear. “And how should I do that?”

Bitty turned in his chair and put his arms around Jack’s neck. “I’m sure you’ll think of _something_.”


End file.
